The Crimson Fox Sage
by FinalDescendantofSparda
Summary: After near death at the hands of his own village, Naruto accepts the Kyuubi's training and grows to surpass all shinobi. Slightly godlike Naruto without a pairing, though that is open to change if I come across an idea for one I like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, techniques, etc.**_

The Crimson Fox Sage

"There he is, get him!" shouted a civilian. Naruto's eye widened in fear as the path in front of him was blocked by three chunin. He quickly spun around only see that the rest of the mob had caught up with him. "We finally got you demon, and now we're going to finish what the Yondaime started!" one of the chunin said. The statement was met with cheering from the others as they started closing in on Naruto. "W-why? What did I ever do to you?" a terrified Naruto asked as they closed in around him. "Don't act innocent demon! You murdered our families and the Yondaime, now you're going to pay for it." A civilian wielding the top half of a broken bottle exclaimed. With that the mob attacked Naruto. They stabbed and beat him until he was barely recognizable, when one of the chunin held his hand up to stop them. "We have played around long enough, we must finish him before the Hokage realizes the demon's not at home and sends anbu out to search." The mob agreed and withdrew as the chunin drew his sword. Naruto watched him raise the sword into the air and start to bring the blade down. 'So _this is it then? I'm going to die here?'_ Naruto thought as the blade seemingly came down in slow motion. _**'Do you want to live?'**_ a voice a deep voice asked. _'Yes, but who are you?'_ Naruto questioned. _**'This is no time for introductions. I shall give you the power to live, but do not think for a second this is a free service.'**_ The voice said. Naruto was about to ask the voice what it meant when suddenly a terrible burning erupted throughout his body. The chunin's blade was just about to take off Naruto's head when a great dome of fire erupted from the boy. Not having expected such a thing, the chunin wasn't able to escape and was completely incinerated. "The Kyuubi is breaking free!" one of the citizens screamed in terror before running for his life. The rest only lingered a moment longer before following his lead. As quickly as it had come, the fiery dome vanished revealing an unconscious Naruto. A few minutes later anbu arrived and quickly took him to the hospital.

 _In Naruto's Mindscape_

' _What the- where am I?'_ Naruto thought as he looked around. He was in what appeared to be a sewer, though there were some strange glowing pipes. Suddenly a force pulled Naruto through the passageways until he was standing in the middle of a large chamber with a huge cage at the end. **"So we finally meet face to face."** A familiar deep voice said. Naruto stared at the cage, where the voice had originated from, for a moment before speaking. "You're that voice that offered me help! Who are you and where are we?" Naruto demanded. **"We are in your mindscape. As for whom I am…"** Suddenly a large silhouette rose in the dark cage and walked into the light to reveal a giant fox, **"I am the Kyuubi."** The fox stated as it opened its glowing crimson eyes. Naruto stumbled back in terror at the sight. "What are you doing in my mindscape?! You're supposed to have been killed by the Yondaime 5 years ago!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi started laughing hysterically. "What is so funny you stupid oversized fox?" A now extremely annoyed Naruto shouted. The Kyuubi finally stopped laughing and sat down on his hind legs before speaking. **"I'm sorry; it's just that the idea that a human could come anywhere close to killing me is just utterly ridiculous. 5 years ago the Yondaime sealed me into you as a last resort. He succeeded, but died in the process."** The Kyuubi said. "So I really am a demon like those villagers said." Naruto mumbled sadly. **"Not even close."** The Kyuubi said. "Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused. **"I mean that you are way too small and weak to be a demon. The villagers are simply ignorant fools, though the shinobi who believe you to be a demon are worse considering their knowledge of sealing."** The Kyuubi stated. "Why those stupid idiots! Now I wish I was a demon so I could make them all pay!" Naruto said in a moment of anger and darkness. **"I can grant that wish you know."** The Kyuubi said in a serious tone. "W-what?" Naruto asked. **"You already owe me a favor for granting you temporary power so you wouldn't die. Why not just allow me a second favor in exchange for permanent power that will not only make it so you can gain vengeance against all those who tortured, but also become the most powerful ninja to ever live?"** the Kyuubi asked. Just a few minutes ago Naruto would never even consider making a deal with a demon, especially not the Kyuubi, but the information that he was treated the way he was because of ignorance and pure stupidity had caused him to reconsider his views. Finally Naruto decided on what he would do. "What are these favors you're talking about?" Naruto asked. **"You must give me access to your senses and you must become the new summoner of the foxes and summon me to help you in battles."** The Kyuubi said. "That's it? No 'set me free' crap?" Naruto asked. **"There's no way for me to escape without you dying, and if you die, I die. Plus I'm interested in how you would use my teachings."** "Very well then, I accept your deal Kyuubi." Naruto said. **"Good. We will begin training when you get out of the hospital, for now though we must focus on recovering. Now leave, someone is attempting to wake you.**

 _In Konoha Hospital_

"Naruto-kun, are you awake?" Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi asked as Naruto's eyes began to open. "Yeah, I'm awake old man." Naruto responded. _**'Naruto, can you hear me? If you can don't respond aloud. Just think a response.'**_ The Kyuubi said through the mental connection they had established just before Naruto awakened. _'Yeah, I can hear you.'_ Naruto responded. _**'Good. In order use some of the things I plan on teaching you you'll need to have your own demonic chakra to use. In order to do that I will need you to use a jutsu that will result in a lot of pain. No one can interrupt or we'll both die. In order to ensure no one does interrupt, ask the Hokage if you can build your own house outside of the village walls.'**_ The Kyuubi explained. _'Roger'_ Naruto thought in response. "Hey old man?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen responded

"I was wondering if I could build my own house to live in."

"Why would you want to do that?"

' _ **He can't know that you've met me. Make up a cover story'**_ Kyuubi said

' _Right, I have an idea'_ Naruto mentally responded

"The villagers are always vandalizing my home. I think the fact that I'm currently in a hospital as a victim of attempted murder is proof enough they would do that."

"Hmm, very well then Naruto-kun. We can discuss the details when you're out of the hospital."

"Thanks old man, I really appreciate it." Naruto said beaming.

"Of course, now then I have to get back. See you later Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said before leaving.

' _ **Now that that's taken care of you need to get equipment.'**_ The Kyuubi said. _'Right, I know a place where I can get the stuff. The only problem is that they won't sell to me.'_ Naruto thought. _**'Don't worry about that; I know a jutsu that should allow you to disguise yourself. Come into the mindscape so you can learn and practice it before you get released.'**_ Kyuubi said. _'Very well'_ Naruto said before being dragged into his mindscape.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, techniques, etc.**_

The Crimson Fox Sage

' _I finally got the stupid henge right.'_ Naruto muttered to himself as he sat down on the floor of his mindscape. _**"I know; that was ridiculous. I bet a two year old could've gotten it right almost immediately."**_ The Kyuubi said. _'Oh shut it you stupid fox.'_ Naruto growled. Suddenly the door to Naruto's room opened up, revealing the Third Hokage. "Hello Naruto-kun, are you ready to go?" The Third asked. "Yeah, I'm coming." Naruto grunted as he stood up and grabbed his clothes before following after Hiruzen. Once they were out of the hospital, the surrogate grandpa/grandson (depending on whose pov you're looking through) pair set off for the Konoha's eastern gate. Several minutes later the duo came into a clearing about a mile northeast of the gate. "So Naruto-kun, what do you think about this spot?" Hiruzen asked. "It looks good old man." Naruto responded. "Good. I shall have some of my ninja get you building materials as well as hire a couple carpenters." _**'Quickly draw out the blueprints for the house to give to the Hokage before he leaves.'**_ The Kyuubi commanded. _'I know what to do you stupid fur ball! Stop ordering me around!'_ Naruto mentally demanded. "Hey old man, do you have some paper I could use to draw you some blueprints?" Naruto asked while drawing on the memories of his conversation with Kyuubi detailing what the house required. "At my office I do. Try to remember where this clearing is though; I won't be able to guide you back here. I am still the Hokage." Hiruzen answered with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

 **~Hokage Tower~**

Only moments later Naruto was drawing out the blueprints, not very expertly the Sandaime noticed. A couple minutes later, Naruto had finished and was on his way to a blacksmith shop known as _The Iron Griffin_ in order to get some gear to help with his training. Despite the poor quality of home and social status when it concerned Naruto, he was actually pretty wealthy. This was of course because the only shop he was allowed in was the _Ichiraku Ramen_ shop, and everything else was either a gift from the old man or something he scavenged from a garbage can or something. Finally Naruto arrived at his destination. He quickly ran into one of the nearby alleys and used henge. When he walked out he was a 23 year old male with short brown hair wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of normal jeans. _'Hm, I guess my name will be Yaguu Taiso.'_ Naruto decided within his thoughts. He entered the shop, which was filled with a variety of weapons and shinobi clothing. "Hello, can I help you?" the shop's owner called out from the counter across the room. "Nah, I'm good." Naruto called out, using the kyuubi's power to deepen his voice so as not to blow his cover. Naruto then walked around the shop grabbing some black shirts and pants to fit his current body. He also grabbed plenty of extra sets of clothing to wear for years to come. _**'Naruto, I was once put under the control of a human whom, though I hate to admit it, was extremely powerful. He specialized in using a kenjutsu style consisting of the use of a katana and a scythe. While I was under his control I was able to see his memories, including the development of that style. For that reason you should-.'**_ _'Do you want me to grab a katana and scythe?'_ _ **'… Yes.'**_ The kyuubi grumbled in response to Naruto's interruption. With that Naruto grabbed a sword and scythe, along with multiple pairs of his selected clothing, before checking out. Storage scroll in hand, Naruto made his way to his apartment to store his items. Upon entering, Naruto found that his home had once again been sacked by those damned villagers. Sighing he started putting things back in order. _**'You're training will begin tomorrow. While some of my teachings require demonic energy, I also have much to teach you concerning the shinobi arts.'**_ The kyuubi told Naruto. _'Very well Furball-sensei.'_ Naruto mentally responded. _**'Watch yourself brat!'**_ _'Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep already.'_ With that he locked up his home, not that it helped much, and went to sleep.

 **In Naruto's Mindscape…**

"What the… what am I doing in a stupid sewer again?" Naruto questioned, looking around at the dripping pipes.

" **You are here because I've decided to inform you of the specifics of your training."** Kyuubi said.

"Sweet! Am I going to be learning some super cool jutsu that allows me to kick even Iruka-sensei's ass?!"

" **Yes, if by that you mean learning how to climb a tree."**

"… How the fuck is that supposed to help me?"

" **You'll find out eventually, now shut up so I can finish talking about your scheduled 'classes'."**

Naruto stuck his tongue out before turning away, though the Nine Tails could tell he was listening.

" **Good, now, despite your impressive chakra levels,"** the Kyuubi began, ignoring Naruto's confused look toward the word 'chakra', **"you are not ready to learn anything very powerful. For that reason, the first part of your training will focus on hand to hand combat, shuriken and kunai throwing, katas for the kenjutsu style I'll be teaching you, and building up your chakra reserves and control."** Seeing Naruto once again become confused when it came to the word chakra, the Nine Tails added, **"We will also work on basic academic skills, because I'm not stopping to explain a word every five minutes. That does raise the question though, how does an aspiring shinobi of 5 years know as many curse words as you do but not know what chakra is?"**

"By being surrounded by fucking assholes who treat me like their own personal bitch, despite many being whores themselves!"

"… **Okay then, your sailor dreams aside, you need to get some rest because tomorrow you tort- I mean training begins."**

"Should I be concerned?"

" **You know, I was going to lie but that's too much effort so… yeah, you should be concerned because tomorrow you become my bitch!"**

"But I didn't even drop the soap!"

"…"

"Too soon?"

" **Get the hell out of here, honestly, a 'drop-the-soap' joke!"**

"Okay jeez, tough crowd tonight." Naruto remarked, quickly leaving his mindscape when the Kyuubi began growling.

' **Finally, some peace and quiet… I should've asked him for a donut before he left...'** the Kyuubi thought as he settled to take a nap, having nothing else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything belonging to it**_

' _ **Wake up, wake up, wake up, son of a bitch… WAKE THE FUCK UP!'**_ Kyuubi screamed within Naruto's mind. "I'm up, I'm up." Naruto groaned as he rolled out of bed.

' _ **Good, it's time for you to begin your training, get some breakfast.'**_

"Yay, ramen time!" Naruto shouted with joy before screaming in pain as he got a huge migraine.

' _ **No! Bad midget! Sit down!'**_

"Ow! Did you do that?!"

' _ **Yes, did it hurt?'**_

"Obviously, if it didn't I wouldn't have shouted 'ow', now would I."

' _ **Don't know, don't care. If you ever want to become a powerful shinobi you'll have to start eating more fruits and vegetables.'**_

"Heck no, screw that!" Naruto shouted before falling to another migraine, "Would you stop that!"

' _ **Nope, it's fun and effective.'**_

"Screw you!"

' _ **No thanks, don't roll that way. You could always try getting with the old monkey though; you know the one who leads the village. He seems like he would be open to the idea.'**_

"I think I'm going to be sick."

' _ **Just be happy the author is such a nice, amazing person who deserves the respect and admiration of everyone and wouldn't do that to you.'**_

"What the heck did He do to get you to say that?"

' _ **He threatened to start a mass harem of only men with me and Gai at the center of it all.'**_

"… I…don't know what that means. Could you describe it?"

' _ **Oh god! The images! Why Naruto!? Why!?'**_

"I'm so confused!" Naruto cried, hardly able to think with the Kyuubi's screams of agony echoing in his head.

' _ **Just, start your training… and buy me a donut.'**_

"First of all, how would I do that? Second of all, no donuts for you."

' _ **I'll let you date my daughter…'**_

"…WAIT, WHAT?"

' _ **You get me a few boxes of donuts and I'll even consider going on ONE date with you.'**_

"What happened to not rolling that way!?"

' _ **I was just messing with you, I'm actually a female.'**_

Naruto then proceeded to faint, leaving himself with a new bump on his head where it had hit the floor and leaving the Kyuubi both laughing and crying over what happened to Naruto and the lack of donuts in her mouth.

"Ugh, what the heck?" Naruto asked as he got off the floor. "Man, what a weird dream! Kyuubi was a girl; there was something about a gay harem, and then donuts."

' _ **That wasn't a dream… and I still want those donuts.'**_

"Holy crap, that was real! Man my head hurts just thinking about how much that conversation is going to screw with my mind."

' _ **Who said you'll have time to think? Three laps around Konoha, ten push-ups and sit-ups, then we'll get you working on some chakra control exercises after a short lesson on how to unlock it. After that you'll head home and come to the mindscape where you'll spend about two hours practicing with the katana and scythe you bought, as to prevent anyone from finding out. Once that is done you will go out to the forest and practice kunai and shuriken throwing. This will be your schedule until I deem you ready to move on.'**_

Naruto's eyes widened to comedic proportions before he spoke, "T-That's insane! There's no way I can do all that!"

' _ **Too bad, you'll have to learn how to do it, or should I start up the migraines again?'**_

"I'm going, I'm going!" Naruto shouted as he got dressed and headed out the door.

 **Timeskip to Mindscape for Kenjutsu Training**

" _ **Okay, now that you've rested up a bit, are you ready to begin kenjutsu?"**_

"Rested up a bit? You gave me one minute to run all the way back home and enter the mindscape and then told me to rest for thirty seconds at most or I'd be facing migraines for the rest of the week!"

" _ **Well, I did say 'a bit' so…"**_

"Whatever, what exactly is this style I'll be learning?"

" _ **Well the style doesn't actually have a name yet, you can work on that later. While there are multiple techniques for both the katana and the scythe, the actual style focuses on using the scythe to either deal mid-range to long range damage, or to hook/grapple opponents and bring them toward you. Once they are near you, you then use your katana to deal close-range damage, while the scythe keeps other opponents at bay and keeps the one you're focused on near you."**_

"What about multiple opponents? I know you said the scythe keeps others away, but that would only work on a limited amount of enemies wouldn't it?"

" _ **Wow, surprising how much that academic training helped."**_

"Yeah, especially since it was basically you threatening me not to get questions wrong while I was doing my physical exercises."

" _ **Don't judge my training methods! Anyway, there is more to the style that is better for any number of opponents, but it is a bit more advanced, above your level. To begin practicing you need to get used to wielding the sword and the scythe, so first just swing each weapon individually in each direction until you get used to them. Once your done with that we can move on to dual wielding, then how to actually fight with them."**_

"Yes Furball-sensei!"

" _ **Watch it!"**_

 **(A/N): Sorry for the shorter chapter, though it's not by much, but I'm going to skip over all the training and fill you in with summaries because otherwise we would end up with multiple chapters that were very repetitive. I couldn't really do anything else this chapter without going into the time skip and I just didn't feel like that fit. Another thing, if anyone has any idea for a name for the style described it would be appreciated. I know I didn't do very well describing the style, but this is my first story, so I'm still learning. Besides, there are some things a writer can only become good at with experience. This being my first story, I'm fairly low on experience. Please comment to give any ideas and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, later!**


End file.
